


Entre bromas, ejercicios y rasguños

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff and Humor, GenSaku, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Una situación imprevista (y un tanto vergonzosa) en los vestuarios de la academia Teikoku, donde Genda mete la pata y Sakuma impone terror
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Entre bromas, ejercicios y rasguños

**Entre bromas, ejercicios y rasguños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genda se quita la camisa del uniforme en los vestuarios del gimnasio, como siempre lo hace. No ha pensado en que deba cambiar eso, ni siquiera cuando sabe que hay como 10 personas más mirándolo. Pero treinta segundos después se arrepiente, porque las preguntas y comentarios llegan de inmediato y sabe que ha metido la pata.

—Oye, Genda, ¿Qué te ha pasado _ahí_?

—¿Te peleaste con un cuervo?

—Quizás fue un gato.

Sus compañeros hablan con un tonito burlón que no le gusta para nada, como si no supieran bien cómo se hizo esos rasguños en la espalda de los cuales se había olvidado por completo. Como si no supieran muy bien quien le hizo todo ese desastre de rayas rojas y notorias.

—Sí, fue un gato _tuerto_.

_Oh no._

Escucha que alguien cierra la puerta de su casillero con violencia, y no tiene que girarse para comprobar de quien se trata.

Alguien suelta una risotada, y los vestuarios no tardan en llenarse de más risas y miradas burlonas. Y los comentarios no paran, orquestados por el cabeza hueca de Fudou, al que Genda no sabe si va a tener que proteger de terminar en el hospital o golpearlo hasta la muerte él mismo.

—Oye, _capitán_ , ¿no quieres una lima de uñas?

—Capitán, ¿se encuentran bien sus manos?

—Capitán, ¿No te duele al caminar, o sí?

Genda suda frio, y quiere levantar la voz para responsabilizarse de la situación, pero no lo hace. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aunque luego lo invada la culpa, la situación le divierte. Y de cierta forma le calma. Que sus compañeros y amigos de equipo no se escandalicen ni suelten comentarios rudos ni violentos, sino que sean burlones y divertidos. Porque lo están tomando con naturalidad y eso es bueno, aunque eso implique acotaciones muy vergonzosas, pero tanto da. Así que espera que Sakuma, quien no ha dicho una palabra en medio de todo el revuelo que han causado sus compañeros, comprenda por qué no está diciendo nada.

Además, que vamos, _su_ Jirou no necesita que lo defiendan. El capitán se puede encargar del tema él solito.

Genda lo confirma cuando se gira y ve a Sakuma lanzar una mirada fulminante a todo el mundo, y al siguiente segundo todos se callan, bien sabiendo que, si las miradas matasen, todos y cada uno de ellos estarían muertos, hasta el propio Genda, por estar en medio del fuego cruzado.

Pero entonces Sakuma sonríe, con calma y confianza, cruzándose de brazos e inflando el pecho. Genda solo quiere cruzar el salón y abrazarlo porque se ve tan pequeño y genial, pero se contiene.

—Me pregunto, si debo suponer que alguno de ustedes ha pasado por una _situación_ similar o, todo lo contrario, no han llegado a tocar ni siquiera la mano de una chica en toda su vida de secundaria.

Silencio, penoso y sofocante.

Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, y solo Fudou es el único ser que se atreve a soltar un silbido. Porque no le tiene miedo a la muerte o porque se cree mejor que sus compañeros ya que a diferencia de ellos, él sí ha tomado la mano de alguien más. Aunque no necesariamente de una chica. Genda lo sabe, Sakuma lo sabe, así que lo ignora.

Como nadie más aparte de ese engendro del diablo parece que quisiera decir otra cosa, Sakuma se permite suspirar y bajar sus manos a la cintura.

—Bueno, si ya se cansaron de hacer bromas, tal vez tengan más energías para ir a dar veinte vueltas al campo.

—¡¿V-Veinte?!

—¿Quieren que sean treinta?

Más de uno niega con la cabeza. Unos cuantos chasquean la lengua.

—Vamos a cancelar la fiesta que les estábamos organizando, celebren su bonita relación ustedes solos.

—Así se supone que debe ser, ¿o no? —suelta Sakuma, con un tono satisfecho y otro divertido.

A Genda le causa gracia, que sus compañeros sepan que han estado saliendo por tres meses y quieran celebrarlo, porque sabe que a todo el equipo les importan, y los _shipean_. Son su relación idónea y quieren celebrar que sean reales. Y saben que van a hacerlo, aunque el capitán los mate entrenando.

Cuando Genda y Sakuma se quedan solos, vestidos en el uniforme del equipo, el más bajo se rasca la nuca y evita mirarlo.

—¿No te duele? —pregunta, con ligera preocupación—. Tu espalda.

Genda sonríe y solo quiere abrazarlo.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás? —no puede evitarlo, así que agrega: —¿Si puedes correr?

—Cállate.

Genda se ríe, Sakuma levanta la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, con una vaga sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a él. Y de nuevo, son solo ellos dos. Nadie está mirando, nadie va a comentar nada. Así que Genda se agacha y lo besa, sin contenerse esta vez de poner las manos en su cintura y abrazarlo como tanto quiere.

Las manos de Sakuma viajan hasta el cuello de su jersey y se aferran a él, jalándolo y queriéndolo mucho más cerca. Los labios de Sakuma son adictivos, como una droga de la cual no tenía idea estaba bastante necesitado. Y para seguir con la metáfora, no le importaría morirse de una sobredosis con tal de seguir besándolo por lo que le quedara de vida. Pero si seguían así una cosa iba a llevar a otra, y no necesitaban que sus compañeros luego hicieran comentarios sobre ellos quedándose solos en los vestidores o peor, que volvieran a buscarlos y los encontraran haciendo cualquier cosa ahí dentro, volviendo el salón una escena del crimen.

Genda sonríe contra los labios de Sakuma y roza sus narices un momento, antes de enderezarse y caminar hasta la puerta, con una idea ridícula en la cabeza.

—Por cierto, solo voy a correr quince vueltas —le avisa a su capitán.

Sakuma arquea una ceja.

—Los chicos van a burlarse diciendo que te doy un trato especial.

—O sea que no te molesta —dice Genda, con una sonrisa en la cara.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación, porque tampoco le estaba pidiendo permiso, sin embargo, tampoco pensaba correr cinco vueltas menos que los demás. Solo quiere hacer una broma y ver que la cara que su capitán va a poner (tampoco se cansa de referirse a él como su _capitán_ , cabe decir).

Sakuma rueda los ojos, como diciendo precisamente eso, que no le molesta, y que haga lo que quiera, porque lo conoce, y sabe que Genda no necesita correr lo mismo que los demás para mantenerse más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Pero los lindos ojos de Sakuma no va a detenerlo de hacer su broma.

—Además, seguro ellos entenderán cuando les explique que tú y yo haremos otros _ejercicios_ más tarde —dice con naturalidad, como si no estuviera soltando una bomba muy fuera de lugar—. Y que necesito mucha más energía de lo que parece.

Siente la mirada escandalizada de Sakuma mientras se aleja trotando, una sonrisa alegre y victoriosa. Además, sabe que su _novio_ no va a llevarle la contraria, por eso no se arrepiente de sus palabras. No se arrepiente para nada, de eso no.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, estoy aquí, finalmente. No puedo creerlo. Me tragué todo Inazuma eleven en menos de un mes (tanto el original como el GO) y la verdad me han golpeado mucho, más de lo que tenía previsto. Me han golpeado tanto pero TANTO, que ya estoy aquí, escribiendo una pequeña idea loquísima de mis bebés, que podrían bien ser mi otp suprema. Ya veré si escribo algo también de la veintena de ships que he adoptado viendo esta cosa.
> 
> En fin, amor infinito al GenSaku, al cabeza hueca de Fudou y al Teikoku, que se merecen más atención de la que tienen.
> 
> ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3
> 
> .
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/LaylaRedfox) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/layla__redfox/)


End file.
